Dreams Collide
by KittyBlue
Summary: If he keeps his eyes close he can actually see gold messy locks, deliciously suntanned skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. -narutoXsasuke-


**Title:** Dreams Collide  
**Author:** KittyBlue  
**Chapters: **short oneshot!  
**Status:** complete  
**Rating: **M (probably xD)  
**Parings:** Naruto x Sasuke  
**Summary:** "If he keeps his eyes close he can actually see gold messy locks, deliciously suntanned skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen."  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters, like that's new.. sigh.  
**Warnings:** yaoi, het sexy stuff (ew!), OOC(?), angst (always!), maybe some "sauce" instead of "Sasuke" out there (the word spelling checker rulez!)

* * *

**Dreams Collide**

by _KittyBlue_

_

* * *

Eh? Is that your type? Seriously? Now I know why you never gave Sakura-chan and Ino a second glance. _

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to see an old woman with long grey hair on top of him, her wide grey lidded eyes looking over his body like he was a juicy piece of meat. He almost shudders in repulsion at her supposed seductive expression. The raven teen could even see some missing teeth, her yellow smile looking sickly and absolutely disgusting.

_That's just too weird, bastard. Even for you, teme._

This time when his eyes open, the vision is a bit better, but not that good either. He sighs quite loudly at the feel of fingers running through his body. Flashes of black, red and _orange_ filled his mind with a warning, but he's too far gone into his own thoughts to care at the moment. Sasuke can actually still hear the giggles all around him. The sound of happiness whispered into his ears. As softly as the silk his hands are running through. Teasing and arousing.

_Maybe I'll great you tomorrow morning with another surprise. This sure was fun! Heh_

The low moan that reaches his ears leads him slowly back to reality. His eyes open again – when did he let them fall shut? – as he feels the hands going downwards to his groin, quickly and efficiently moving his kimono to get to his member. He can't recognize the whimpers that fill the room at the first touch as his own. And he has to put all his self-control in place to keep his mouth tightly shut not to be too loud. The feeling is right. Dreams of the past run through him. He knows. The person is wrong. After leaving, the person is never the right one.

_Do you like that, teme? For an emo bastard, you sure are loud in bed. You really like this, don't you, Sa-su-ke? _

He can feel the hand around his cock gradually increasing its pace as he feels more and more into the dream world he wishes _too much_ to be real. The only thought going through his mind right now, though is that at least in his mind he can replace the wrong person with the one he's waiting for. If he keeps his eyes close he can actually see gold messy locks, deliciously suntanned skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

_Damn you, bastard, for looking so inviting. You almost make me want to stop pleasuring you and just fucking pound you into this bed. It should be illegal to be that beautiful. _

And suddenly the touch is gone. He's close to throw away his pride and whine about it, when he hears the rustle of clothing moving. And then he feels the soft skin touching his own. Then he remembers what's wrong with the picture. The intense sensations that until now he was certain he was imagining abruptly become too real for him to deal with.

_You won't ever leave me. I won't let you. You just won't, bastard. Right?_

In a flash his hands are at her waist. This time he knows the relieved sigh is his own. He meets black eyes like his own framed by glasses. He looks down to see his own hands in contact with her naked skin. He knows he's actually stopping her from reaching the final step between them, he knows that he shouldn't feel all that guilty about it, but he can't help being undone by her sad expression. The lust laced love expression on her pretty face is like a wakeup call from his faraway dreams. Slowly he moves her from his lap, going as far as to treat her with a gentleness he knows he shouldn't have anymore. The moment he can move he's standing up from the bed and moving to the bathroom. The melancholy sigh that comes from her just doesn't reach to him anymore.

He locks himself in the bathroom. Better be safe than sorry. And not because he's scared she would follow him, he knows she won't for now. But right now, just as his thoughts wander again to another place all together, he needs the loneliness that he himself attained by chasing his own revenge.

Making quick work to undress his disarrayed kimono, he steps into the shower. The first spray of cold iced water on his still hot arousing body serves only to still his agitated body. He needs more than ice to actually being able to melt away what he left in the most dark secluded part of his heart and mind. So he gives into temptation, just like the last time, not so long ago. He just closes his eyes and keeps murmuring the forbidden name over and over again.

"Naruto. . Naruto. . . Naruto. . . ."

_Come back, Sasuke. Please?_

He knew it. The wrong person. All over again.

* * *

narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu

* * *

AN: I think I have been reading too much smut, to wake up thinking about Sasuke spread naked in a bed first thing in the morning. Not that strange for me these days, mind you. Now my super big author notes! xD

I dunno why. I just had to write it down tho. I thought about changing some stuff around to leave the het out.. because nothing is better than NaruSasu all the way with no yucky women in the middle! But oh well, I kind of like it this way too. At least it was Karin. If I dreamt about the pink thing molesting Sasuke in his sleep, now that would be another nightmare all together, yep.

About the ending.. does it sound as weird as it looks to me? When I was in the middle of editing this, while changing (and adding) lots of stuff I came to the end. At first my reaction was to scream! Because damn! The thing that I wrote first in this was the scene with Karin in his lap and the last one with Sasuke in the shower. And then I was re-reading and I noticed that I kind of had changed so much around that part that it had lost the initial meaning. Anyway.

Oh! About the title, I just googled "dreams" because I didn't want to use something cliché like "Far away dream" or "Dreams of you" and came to "_Dreams Collide_", a little song of Colbie Caillat! Hear it! It truly looks like it was made for the story! heh

ANYWAY! Tell me what you think? _Please?_ \does her best impression of a little fluffy kitty/


End file.
